Dreams come true
by NAP1815
Summary: Declan and Anna immediately after the proposal scene make their way back to the Caragh.


Dreams come true.

The sun had just begun to sink slowly out of sight illuminating the evening sky with glorious rays of pink and gold bringing the day to a climatic close. Far below the high cliff top where the young lovers stood the heavy breakers pounded against the stony rock face with a powerful display of force. Deep in Anna's breast the strong rhythmic beat of Declans heart seemed to pulse in unison with the reverberating noise of the turbulent sea below. As Declan wrapped Anna in his arms and pressed his mouth fiercely against hers the evening breeze buffeted them as she clung tighter to him than to anyone she had previously known. It was as if she was afraid she would lose him again, that it was all make believe that she would awake to find herself in her cold lonely existence in Boston. But just then the warmth of Declans kiss encapsulated her conscious and she was lost once more as her senses whirled in a myriad of joy and passion. The sorrow she had felt ten minutes before and had seemed to Anna like the end of her world was now washed away in the blissful realization of Declans proposal and his token of undying love for her, she was again in the arms of this rugged Irishman with his tousled dark hair and sparkling, green eyes. As he slowly released her from his embrace those same eyes were inches from hers, melting her heart, searching into her very soul. In his hand glinted the golden Claddagh ring as it caught the last rays of the evening sun he gently took her hand and kissed her open palm, her fingers were small and slender fragile almost as Declan eased the ring onto where he knew it belonged.

"There," he said with a smile "I have wanted to do that ever since I got it back."

Only Declan had ever treated her like a woman, accepted her for who she was and told her what she needed to hear, protected her, in his arms she felt safe and for the first time a sense of belonging and comfort. With him she could finally be herself, not judged by what she wore or how she looked and he had unknowingly released an ardent passion that had been suppressed deep within her something that poor Jeremy had not been able to unlock in their four years together.

Suddenly she was brought back to her senses by Declans gruff voice, "We had better get back to the pub before we get blown off this rock I could only bear to lose you the once." said Declan half laughing half serious.

As they walked back to the village she shivered as the cool evening air pierced through her thin cotton dress suddenly his long muscular arm wrapped around her waist and drew her in close and she snuggled into the warmth of his chest.

"Cold?" he asked.

She nodded, but it was not the sea breeze that made her shiver but the excitement of what was to come, until she met Declan she had been repressed by the need to conform to a life of privilege and prestige, a life she tried to plan and control but here in Ireland everything was raw, fervent and genuine. Here in this place people seemed to live for the moment sure they had their plans and dream's the same as everyone else but here they lived the moments in between them without a thought for tomorrow. Boston at that moment seemed as far from Dingle as the Moon, what waited for her she couldn't say but whatever was to come she did not have to face it alone, Jeremy had often told her you know I always get you what you want but she knew now that only Declan could give her what she needed. Here in this place there was no one to compete against or nothing to covet for the sake of position or prosperity only the sense of being and a freedom from all the boundaries that had previously confined her. As they came into the village she couldn't help thinking of that first night she had walked this very same road with trepidation cold, wet through and shivering not knowing who she would meet or where she would stay. Now she knew where she was staying and who she was to stay with but this time as she looked up into his face the trepidation was of a different nature. She had once referred to Declan as a beast and he was certainly a different man than Jeremy who with his Gautier suits, Paco Rabanne aftershave and immaculate hair had been once referred to by her Father as a primped up prissy boy. No one could call Declan that and not expect to get at least a punch on the jaw but there was also something innocent and sensitive about Declan hidden behind that unsophisticated rough exterior something that he carefully guarded and that she had only ever been given glimpses of, it was a trust she still had to earn she thought. As he held her close she could smell his manliness and was suddenly aroused by the sexuality of his presence. Declan suddenly stopped his stare penetrating her as she instinctively lifted her mouth towards his, waiting to be kissed before a wave of excitement fluttered through her stomach once more as his lips brushed gently against hers.

"What is going on in that beautiful red head of yours" he said inquisitively. "Some type of mischief no doubt, you haven't said a word since we left the cliff."

My God she thought how he knew her already it was as if he read her mind.

"I was just wondering was I going to have sleep in the same room as last time because I don't think that bed will be big enough for two" joked Anna mischievously.

"Well that room is still technically out of order after some American girl trashed it. You will have to stay in the O'Callaghan suite tonight." Declan jibed. "I believe the current occupant is a tall handsome Irishman he's quite a beast so I'm told but I don't think he will mind sharing."

Anna slapped him playfully across the chest in mock indignation.

Back at the Caragh the peat fire had died down and the previously packed restaurant had emptied as the tourists had moved on to their next destination leaving only the locals in the bar. Joe and Seamus were seated in their usual spots when the couple arrived back and as Seamus hobbled toward Declan in mock concern he said

"Ah be God there you are Decco we thought we were going to have to send out a search party for you and I see you have that young American lassie in tow."

"No need to send out any search parties for you Seamus I'm sure the wife will know where to find you."

As Declan stood with his back to the fire, across the room behind the door he noticed a brown suitcase it was Anna's Louis Vouitton bag that Declan had nicknamed Louis.

"Ah is it yourself Louis do you need a hand to get up the stairs Louis?" joked Declan.

Anna couldn't help but laugh it was a private joke between them as the patrons looked on thinking they were crack pots. Alex was tending the bar, to the usual motley crew of seasoned drinkers yet Declan didn't fail to notice how every lusty male eye in the bar had settled on Anna as she stood close beside him at that moment he felt the first pang of jealousy for his new love but it was mixed with the pride that he knew she was his and he was sure he wouldn't be sharing her company with anyone at least not this night antway. She was indeed beautiful, more beautiful than his many memories of her could recall, her flowing red hair her bright blue eyes, her narrow waist and shapely legs, Declan thought he never wanted anyone so badly in all his life at that moment. That this woman could have such an effect on him in such a short space of time was incredible. He took Anna by one hand and Louis in the other,

"Alex your in charge everyone out by midnight and I mean everyone!" as he looked across at Joe and Seamus whose wide grins suddenly dropped off as they realized they were included in the ultimatum. As the door to the stairs closed behind them it drowned out the drunken banter from the bar and Anna spun around in his arms her mouth searching for his in the dark hallway as they embraced feverishly.

Annas voice was husky, "I thought you were taking me to the O'Callaghan Suite Decco."

Declan pinched her bottom at the Decco jibe and Anna let out a little yelp of faux pain followed by a giggle as he tickled her side.

"Where are we going anyway." whispered Anna.

"Up the stairs and continue right to the end of the hall."

The B&B was a bit cleaner but not much else had changed thought Anna since her last visit. Declans room was the largest one in the house but it was minimalist to say the least, decked out in drab colors the carpet was nearly threadbare and had once been what looked like a green color even the shades on the bedside lamps did not match. The large double bed faced the door and in one corner stood an antique oak dresser and a matching wardrobe filled the facing wall. It was a typical mans room and everywhere innumerable dirty clothes the only identifying feature of Declan living there were scattered around the floor.

"Very romantic." teased Anna.

"Well it's not wash day till Tuesday." said Declan slightly reddening in the face.

"I'm only joking darling I love it," she said "because you come with it and anyway for tonight at least all we really need is a bed."

They stood facing each other a few yards apart suddenly shy at the thought of the night ahead they were both silent now staring soulfully at each other drinking in every second of this moment before they touched. Declan slowly closed the gap between them as Anna fell into his arms, he lifted her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips before peppering kisses along her neck as he worked his way back up to her trembling lips. His left hand on her hip caressed its way slowly up her side and stopped below her right breast while his other hand in the small of her back pulled her tight against him. Anna shuddered in his arms and Declan could feel the heat of her arousal emanate from her body as she clung to him the tension in her body relaxed and they molded together at the hip as if they were one being. As Declan kissed her a little harder Anna moaned softly as her lips parted slowly and her silky tongue probed for his her hands buried themselves in the cluster of dark curls at the back of his neck. Declan couldn't resist her she tasted amazing like fresh strawberries like no other girl he had ever kissed her tongue darted around his mouth teasing his tongue so much he wanted to drink her very essence. As they pulled away from each other pulses racing breathless with rapture they found that they were both smiling uncontrollably.

"Anna?" said Declan his voice husky with desire "I didn't realize until this moment how much I missed you, how much I loved you, I have dreamed of this moment against all the odds that I would never see you again, never kiss you again, never touch you again."

"Oh Declan," Anna couldn't hold back the tears as they rolled slowly down her cheeks. Declan kissed her cheeks wiping away her tears with his kisses but suddenly Anna stepped back her hands held out in front of her telling him to stay where he was as she reached for the zip on the side of her dress she slowly eased it down. The turquoise dress slipped gracefully from her shoulders as she slid it down over her narrow waist till it fell in a bundle around her ankles. Declans eyes moved up her body her skin was as smooth and pale as alabaster her blue eyes twinkled seductively in the darkened room while her red hair framed her delicate face. Her lacy white underwear was a contrast to her flaming curls and cool blue eyes, seductive yet virginal but when their eyes met Anna looked coyly down at her feet and then straight into Declans eyes searching for a sign of recognition that he realized she was giving herself to him giving the only thing she had left to give her love. Declan peeled off his own shirt and knelt down at her feet his hands gently undid the straps of each red stiletto before easing them off her feet. As he stood up he allowed his hands to run up the entire length of her body, Anna shivered with excitement as his rough hands caressed her body before he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up to carry her to bed. As Declan carried her across the room she could feel the muscles in his arms and chest tighten and bulge as she reached up to cup his face and kiss him again. Declan set Anna down gently on the bed before he retreated across the room to turn off the light.

"No, said Anna anxiously, "leave the light on I want to see you I want to remember every moment of this night, of you, of us."

Declan lay down on the bed beside Anna and as she rolled to face him her legs wrapped instinctively round his hips. Declan leaned forward to kiss her slender neck and as her mouth touched his ear she whispered.

"I have dreamed of this moment since you first kissed me after dinner and that night we lay together at the B&B I wanted you so desperately, your kiss, your touch, your breath on my body, only you; I have always loved only you."

Declan kissed Anna hard and as the night stole by too quickly both their dreams came true.


End file.
